My family new
by dianarositadewi4
Summary: ini yang udah sya perbaiki,mohon jika ada kesalahan lagi tolong kasih tahu a jago bikin summary masih belajar langsung aj deh baca.


***Naruto cumun milik sensei kisshi saya cumun pinjem character ny doing.***

Cerita ini abal2,karangan gaje buatan author abal2 jika tak suka mohon tekan tombol back.

 **warning:ini cerita nga di peruntukan buat anak yg di bawah 18+**

 **pair:NaruHina**

jika maksa Dosanya tanggung sendiri,mohon bimbingan ny senior author jika penulisan Diana msh bnyk yg salah.

Sebuah keluarga di konoha,sedang memulai aktifitas pagi mereka,di hari libur.

"tou-chan,,hari ini tou-chan libur kan?"Seorang bocah berambut kuning,sedang bertanya pada seorang pria dewasa yg tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur."tou-chan…bangunlah dettebassan.."Kata bocah itu lagi,sambil menggoyang2Kn badan sang ayah."Boruto…turunlah biar kaa-chan yang membanggunkan tou-chan,temani saja himawari ya sayang."Kata sang bunda yang mendekat ke arah pria yang berwarna rambut sama itu."hai..kaa-chan.."kata anak yang bernama boruto turun dari atas tempat tidur,dan menuju ke lantai bawah menemui sang adik tercinta.

"Naruto-kun..bangunlah sarapan sudah siap!"Kata sang wanita seraya menepuk-nepukk pelan bahu naruto."Sebentar lagi hinata..aku masih mengantuk."kata sang pria yang di panggilnya naruto itu.

"Horra yo..naruto-kun boruto wa himawari menunggu mu,mereka ingin sarapan bersamamu hari ini kan libur jad-…."Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sang suami memeluk pingang rampingnya dengan sangat naruto seperti itu hinata membelai pipi bergaris tiga tersenyum manis"arigato hinat"bisik naruto tetapi matanya masih terpejam"huh?!"Hinata tak mengerti apa maksud suaminya menatap lekat-lekat mata naruto yang masih pun,mulai membuka matanya memper lihatkan mata indahnya,safir bertemu lavender.

Pipi hinata bersemu merah,karena mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari naruto walaupun sudah memiliki dua orang anak dengan naruto tetapi pipi nya itu tidak dapat di ajak kompromi.

selalu saja seperti itu jikalau ia sedang gugup atau malu terhadap suami tercinta."...Hahaha kau masih tetap saja sama hinata"kata naruto seraya bangun dari tidurnya dan menghadap ke arah sang istri."A-apa maksud mu naruto-kun"tanya hinata"...Saat penyelamatan hanabi waktu ke markas toneri apa kau masih mengingat nya.."naruto mengambil jeda dalam perkataan nya"..saat itu aku merasa sangat takut kehilangan masih tetap sama seoerti tetap manis."lanjutnya wajah hinata semakin memerah."Dan arigato telah memberikan aku keluarga ini hinata,terimakasih telah merawat anak-anak kita dengan baik aku peria yang sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu."tutur naruto dan hinata hanya bisa ter haru menitikan air mata bahagia,lelaki yang ia cintai ternyata balik mencintai dirinya.

sungguh hinata sangat bahagia mendengar penuturan suaminya itu."Naruto-kun.."ucap hinata terharu naruto mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah sang istri perlahan tapi pasti dan.```Cupp```ciuman hangat di pagi hari di dapatkan hinata dari sang suami.

"Tou-chan...kaa-chan..."teriak boruto dari arah pintu naruto dan hinata menjauh kan diri karena malu terpergok anaknya sendiri mereka tengah berciuman.

Hinata sang ibu segera mendekat ke arah sang anak boruto menyuruh nya untuk kembali ke meja makan, di iringi hinata yang mengekor di belakang boruto."Naruto-kun kami menunggu mu di meja makan"kata hinata sebelum berlalu."tou-chan cepatlah.."kata boruto,naruto terpaku di tempat ah selalu ada saja momen di saat ia dan sang istri sedang bermesraan boruto datang dan mengganggu merusak momen indah dengan hinata.

ya walau pun kalau tidak boruto pasti sang putri bungsunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Himawari."hah~"helaan nafas pasrah naruto.

TBC

ini udah saya perpanjang,kalo masih ada kata yang hilang mohon berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan capter 2 nya udah saya tulis tapi nga tahu kapan mau update,saya masih bingung ama fic yang suka kata2 y ilang bila di bimbingannya,saya terima kritik dan saran udah mau baca fic gaje ini

Mau di lanjut nga?kalo mau tolong rivew kritik ama saran..saya butuh asupan ilmu..hahaha*abaikan ketawanya*

Oh ya saya lupa,ini rate M TAPI SAYA BELUM MAU NUNJUKIN UNSUR2 ASEMNYA,karena ini masih bulan abis lebaran baru ada M M an ny…*muka mesum ala jiraya*

Makasih udah bca karangan gaje Diana ini..see you nex time


End file.
